


Finding the Cure

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Jan 2010 for a porn battle

Remus rubbed the crook of his arm, wincing slightly at the combination of prickles and bruises.

“Do not tell me it still hurts.”

Remus sighed and shook his head at Snape. “Fine. I won’t tell you.” His buttoned-down shirt was already off, but he pulled off his undershirt as well, revealing the scars. He didn’t need more. “But, for the sake of argument, let’s say that it hurts a lot when someone takes a gazillion vials of blood from one’s arm.”

“A ‘gazillion’, Lupin? This sort of preciseness is why you do not excel in potion-making.”

“If it takes that much blood to excel in potion-making, it’s a good thing I don’t.”

Snape paced back and forth in front of Remus, then circled him, as though scoping out a victim and deciding how best to attack. He inspected Remus closely for a long, long time. Finally, he stood in front of Remus and spoke, “I thought we agreed that I would need certain things from you if I were to succeed in finding a cure.”

Remus sighed and stuck out his other arm.

“That’s not what I need now. I have enough blood.” Slowly, a smile formed on his cold face. “And you know it.” Snape reached out, grabbed Remus by the drawstrings of his pants, and pulled him close. He slammed his mouth against Remus’ and kissed hard, with a little-practiced technique. It was rough and imprecise and too wet for Remus’ taste. He tried to pull back just a little, tried to guide Snape into kissing him differently. But Remus was unsuccessful and, after a minute or two, he decided it wasn’t actually all that bad.

When Snape ended the kiss at last, Remus smiled back at him. “Saliva? Is that the sample you need, then?”

Snape chuckled. “Hardly, Lupin.”  With that, he took hold of the legs of Remus’ pants and pulled down. Then, after a few seconds of staring right into Remus’ eyes, Snape sunk down to his knees. He caressed Remus’ inner thighs, his fingertips running across the faint scars the wolf had once made.

Remus stood there shyly, not used to being paid such attention. “You don’t have to do this, Severus,” Remus whispered.

Snape shook his head and ran his tongue gently along the length of Remus’ cock. “A promise is a promise, Remus. This is all in the pursuit of a cure.”

“Right,” Remus agreed. And, with that, he threw his head back and relaxed, letting Snape do what he needed to do.

Snape’s mouth was as wet and messy at kissing lips as it was when kissing a cock, it seemed. He licked and slurped and swirled and sucked and Remus found himself slipping away, bit by bit, until all he cared about was coming. Snape slid back Remus’ foreskin and began running his hand up and down. And this technique, this Snape had down cold.

Remus panted and moaned. His hands dug into Snape’s greasy, black hair and held on tight. He rocked and thrust. His whole body tingled and he felt the orgasm build so steadily, as if Snape were easing it out of him. As it intensified, Remus tried to warn Snape. “Sev… wait… it’s… I’m…” He was unable to speak more than one word at a time, and then unable to speak at all. He pulled on Snape’s hair, and the man grunted. “ _I’m_ —“ Remus came unrestrainedly, coming powerfully and screaming out Snape’s name.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later, as he watched Snape clean them up with a wave of the wand, that he realized Snape wasn’t capturing any of it.

“Severus? I thought you needed…”

“Next time,” Snape said, gasping. He rose stiffly and stepped back awkwardly.


End file.
